


FNAF Fandom Rage on Facebook

by HamilTrash2097



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started a rage on facebook and it went too far....</p>
            </blockquote>





	FNAF Fandom Rage on Facebook

Raging begins

Catarina Vargas Si si si si! I will! Fucking balloon boy needs to go fuck himself

Bonnie Pisa Vargas Yes and stop stealing the fucking batteries!! No one cares go away you demon child! 

Catarina Vargas Marionette go suck balls and quit scaring people!

Bonnie Pisa Vargas Fuck you and your music box 

Catarina Vargas Foxy your hot as an anime chara but stop jumpscaring innocent children 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO HOT?! WHHHYYYY???!! 

Catarina Vargas THIS OUR TOWN OF FNAF SUCK MY BALLS 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas Daaaaaamn! -shots fired-

Catarina Vargas SHIT GETTING REALLY IN HERE OH HI THE NAMES MIKE MIKE SCHMIDT 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas XD MIKE STFU 

Catarina Vargas JEREMY LET'S GO SEE WHO'S YAOI HANDS TONIGHT! 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas Mike: OMFG yes! 

Catarina Vargas DANCES ON THE FNAF YAOI RAINBOW 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas I DUN CARE! I SHIP IT!!! 

Catarina Vargas YOU'RE ON THE CANON GROUND 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas AND I'M IN CRACK SHIP SPACE!! 

Catarina Vargas THIS IS MY OTP 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas The crew: WTF?! 

Catarina Vargas Jeremy and Mike: What the hell is wrong with them 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas Three words: FANDOM FUCKING RAGE!' 

Catarina Vargas YEAH GERMAN SPARKLE PARTIES 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas Springtrap: Scre... WTF is going on in here?! 

Catarina Vargas FANDOM RAGE BIATCH 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas YESSSS DEAL WITH IT! 

 

Catarina Vargas I'M FABOULUS BIATCH 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas HEY Vincent PurpleGuy we stole your fricking toast! 

Vincent PurpleGuy WHY!?

Catarina Vargas tehehe 

Catarina Vargas HEY VINNIE I BROKE YOUR TOASTER AND SCREWED ALL YOU TOAST 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas XDDD 

Vincent PurpleGuy YOU WILL DIE! 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas COME AND GET ME BEOTCH!! 

Vincent PurpleGuy *throws knife* 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas Dodges knife and blows up a toaster- 

Vincent PurpleGuy *stabs* 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas dodges again and blows up more toast 

 

Catarina Vargas THROWS FIVE KNIVES BACK 

Vincent PurpleGuy YOU CAN'T DOUGE MY KNIFE! 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas dodges and laughs at him while throwing burned toast at him 

Catarina Vargas Laughs along and sneaks up on him and wraps her arms around him "Hey Vinnie want some toast?" 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas laughs hysterically 

Later

Catarina Vargas GO FUCK SPRINGTRAP AND EVERYONE BUT FOXY HES MINE 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas NO HE'S MINE!!

Vincent PurpleGuy (MINE!)

You fucked up. 

Catarina Vargas UHM FUCK NO MINE 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas Freddy: AHEM! Foxy is mine! -white eyes- 

 

 

 

Ship War 

Catarina Vargas FREXY 

Vincent PurpleGuy (Foxy x bonnie for ever)

I have to agree with admin 

Catarina Vargas FREXONNIE 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas YES THAT THREESOME!!  
Vincent PurpleGuy (I WILL STAB YOU!)

*holds back admin again*

 

And then 

Angel KakashiLovin Hatake *Jumps on Vincent snarling 

Vincent PurpleGuy *pushes you off* 

Angel KakashiLovin Hatake *Overpowered him and bit his arm* 

Catarina Vargas *Eats popcorn and sips drink while watching this 

Bonnie Pisa Vargas GO ANGEL!! 

Angel KakashiLovin Hatake "So Vincent, care to repeat your earlier comment?" 

Vincent PurpleGuy *laughs* Is that the best you got?! 

Angel KakashiLovin Hatake *Evil laugh and grins* "Oh I have some plans for you." *Her eyes lower towards his manhood*

Vincent PurpleGuy What are you planning.

Angel KakashiLovin Hatake *Grins and snarls. Sweet voice* "Oh nothing" 

Vincent PurpleGuy Get. Off.

Angel KakashiLovin Hatake "Not on your life." *Bites down on manhood* 

Vincent PurpleGuy Ow! You bitch!

Angel KakashiLovin Hatake *Smiles with blood dripping from mouth* "Thank you" 

Vincent PurpleGuy *glares* 

Angel KakashiLovin Hatake *Hops off of him and goes next to Bonnie Pisa Vargas*


End file.
